A Love Lost and A Love Gained
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Adrianna thought she had the perfect boyfriend, until he moved out on her. Will she be able to move on and find love again? Or will she become bitter and hate all men? Randy/OC/Edge
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other then Adrianna. Everyone owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE.

A Love Lost And A Love Gained- Adrianna thought she had the perfect boyfriend, until he moved out on her. Will she be able to move on and find love again? Or will she become bitter and hate all men?

Characters:

Adrianna Erikson(*)

Shanna Erikson (Adrianna's older sister)

Richard Erikson (Adrianna's dad)

Michelle Erikson (Adrianna's mom)

Adam "Edge" Copeland

Kristen DiBiase

Ted DiBiase Jr.

Randy Orton

Bob Orton

Elaine Orton

Becky Orton

Nathan Orton

And more to come…

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

For the last four years Adrianna has lived in Florida with her boyfriend Adam Copeland. She thought everything was going perfectly with their lives. Adam was on the road a lot with work and Adrianna stayed home and worked at the local sports retailer as the store's assistant manager.

Adrianna was standing in the livingroom of their two story, five bedroom house waiting for Adam to get home. He had been gone for nearly a week as he was the current WWE Champion on the RAW brand of the WWE. Adrianna was just looking forwards to having him home for a few days. She knew what it would be like when she first started dating Adam and it didn't really bother her as much as it would others.

Another hour passed and Adam still hadn't called that his flight had landed or anything. She thought that his flight might have been delayed, so she check his flight status online and she was right, his flight wouldn't be landing for another hour. Adrianna decided that instead of waiting at home for him, she would go to the airport and surprise him.

While she drove to the airport, she talked to her older sister, Shanna. It had been about 2 weeks since they last talked. Which was pretty bad seeing as though they live in the same city. But between work and love lives, they were both busy women.

"Hey sis. How are you?" Adrianna asked.

"Good. How are you? How's Adam?" Shanna asked.

"I'm doing good. On my way to the airport to surprise Adam. How's John?" Adriana answered.

"Good. Working on his new movie. Thankfully it's being filmed here in Florida." Shanna responded. "So how are things between you and Adam?"

"They are fine. It's not easy, but I support his career." Adrianna stated.

"That's good. I'm glad that things are getting better between you." Shanna responded.

"Me too. Well, I need to park the car and find his gate. I will call you later." Adrianna stated.

"Ok. Love you sis." Shanna responded.

"Love you too." Adrianna stated.

Once Adrianna parked the car, she headed into the airport and quickly found the gate Adam's flight was coming into. Adrianna waited as patiently as possible for Adam to come through security. As soon as she saw him, she stood up and walked towards him.

"Adam!" Adrianna called out.

"Addy. What are you doing here?" Adam asked as he hugged her.

"I wanted to surprise you." Adrianna answered.

"Well, I am definitely surprised. I thought you had to work today?" Adam responded.

"I worked this moring so I could be off when you got home." Adrianna stated as they walked to baggage claim.

Once they collected Adam's things, they headed to the car and then headed home. Adrianna drove home while Adam checked his messages. Adrianna just couldn't wait to get home and be alone with Adam. Once they pulled into the garage of their house, Adam unloaded his stuff while Adrianna ordered dinner in.

"Dinner will be here in about an hour." Adrianna stated from the doorway of their master bedroom.

"Thanks. Now why don't you come over here." Adam responded.

Adrianna knew exactly what was on Adam's mind and it was on her mind too. Adam pulled her close to him and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Adam unbuttoned Adrianna's shirt and let it fall to the floor before removing his shirt. Adrianna undid Adam's belt while he undid her pants. Once they were down to their underware, Adam lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He quickly removed her bra and then slid her lace panties off before attacking her center with his mouth and tonuge.

Once he was done feasting on her, Adam shed his boxers and put a condom on. Adrianna moaned as he entered her and started thrusting in and out of her. It didn't take them long before they climaxed together. Adrianna was able to pull on some clothes before their dinner arrived.

"Thank you." Adam stated as they ate dinner.

"You're welcome. Thank you." Adrianna responded.

"You're welcome." Adam stated.

After dinner, Adrianna and Adam cuddled on the couch and watched a movie together before heading up to bed. Adrianna was pretty worn out and fell asleep rather quickly. Adam just laid there and watched her sleep. He was surprised that she didn't ask him not to use a condom when they made love earlier. They had talked about having a baby, but Adam didn't want to start a family. He wanted to focus on his career first.

As the weeks went by, Adrianna thought that things between her and Adam were getting serious and she was hoping that he would propose to her soon. Adam on the other hand was not ready to get married or settle down with anyone. Adam wanted nothing more than have fun and enjoy it.

One night, Adrianna had to work later than usual and it was nearly 11pm when she left the store to go home. As she drove home, a strange feeling washed over her. But she shook it off and continued driving. She was surprised that Adam's car wasn't there when she opened the garage door. After walking into the house, she noticed that all the lights were off, which wasn't like Adam to leave the house dark.

Once she turned on a few lights, Adrianna locked up and headed upstairs. It wasn't until she opened their walk-in closet that she noticed all of Adam's clothes, shoes and everything that belonged to him was gone. She searched the house and everything that was Adam's was gone. Adrianna grabbed her phone and tried to call Adam.

"Hey this is Adam. I'm not able to answer my phone. Leave a message and I will get back to you." the call went to his voice mail.

"Adam, its Addy. Where are you? I just got home and all your stuff is gone. What is going on?? Please call me." Adrianna left a message before hanging up.

Adrianna walked into their home office and turned on the light. Her computer was still there and there was a piece of paper laying on the keyboard. Adrianna picked up the paper and it was a note from Adam.

__

Addy,

I don't know how to tell you this and I don't know what else to do. But I am leaving you. Don't think that I didn't love you, because I did. I just think that things between us are getting too serious. By now I'm sure that you've noticed that all my stuff is gone and you've probably called and left me a message. I won't be returning your call. Just know that this was my decision and you did nothing to cause me to leave.

Take care,

Adam.

Adrianna couldn't believe what she was reading. The man she thought she was going to marry had left her and for no good reason other than it was his decision. Adrianna reached for her phone and called the only person who would understand, her sister.

"What's wrong?" Shanna asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"Adam's gone." Adrianna cried.

"What do you mean Adam's gone?" Shanna asked.

"He packed up everything that was his and left while I was at work." Adrianna answered.

"He did what?" Shanna asked.

"He left a note telling me that it wasn't anything I did, and that it was his decision." Adrianna continued.

"Ok. I am on my way there. Stay put." Shanna responded as they hung up.

Adrianna unlocked the door and waited for her sister to get there. She just didn't understand why Adam did this without talking to her. Adrianna soon heard the roars of a car pulling into the driveway. Adrianna opened the door as soon as Shanna and John walked up. Shanna pulled her sister into a hug and Adrianna started crying all over again. John found the letter from Adam and his blood began to boil. He had never really liked the guy, but to do something like this made John like him even less.

John walked around the house while Shanna talked to Adrianna. She helped take down pictures of the two of them and packed them into a box. Shanna figured that they would stay the night with Adrianna just in case. Once Adrianna was asleep, Shanna and John settled into the guest bedroom.

"Why would Adam do something like this?" Shanna asked.

"Baby, I don't know. I mean I know he's a jerk on TV, but to do something so low like leaving Addy like this, I just don't know. I for one am glad that he is gone and I just hope that he doesn't come anywhere near RAW." John answered.

"He had better stay away from Addy too." Shanna stated as they climbed into bed.

Down the hall Adrianna was trying to fall asleep, but it was hard now that she knew that Adam was never coming back. Adrianna had spent enough time that night crying over it. She rolled over and pulled out her sleeping pills and took one. She hoped that it would help her sleep at least for that night.


	2. A New Place and New Friends

Chapter 2: A New Place and New Friends

Six months had passed and now Adrianna was getting ready to move away from Florida. She had been offered a position at the company headquarters in St. Louis, Missouri and she took it. Shanna and John were at her old house as well as their parents, Richard and Michelle. Richard was going to drive with John in the U-haul while the ladies drove with Adrianna in her car.

"I still can't believe you are moving away." Shanna stated as they drove down the highway.

"Me too. But I need to get away from here. There are just too many bad memories in that house. Plus this is a great opportunity career wise." Adrianna responded.

"That it is. I just hope that you don't get too home sick in St. Louis." Michelle added.

"I don't think I will have time to be home sick. I will be working 40-60 hours a week and getting my new place set up. And plus everyone is just a phone call away. I promise I will call if I start feeling home sick." Adrianna responded.

Once they arrived in St. Louis they drove straight over to Adrianna's new house and started moving everything in. After all the major furniture was put together. Richard and Michelle headed to a hotel for the night, while Shanna and John stayed with Adrianna. They ordered pizza and relaxed before heading to bed.

The next afternoon, Adrianna drove her parents, sister and John to the airport as they had to head back to Florida to go back to work. John was getting ready to wrap up his movie and Richard and Michelle needed to get back to work as well. Once Adrianna was back home, she finished unpacking and got ready for her first day at her new office.

The next morning, Adrianna arrived at the office thirty minutes early as she was supposed to meet with her new boss before the day officially started. Adrianna was a little nervous as she never ran a whole sector before. She just hoped that she didn't screw up and loose her job.

"Hello. My name is Adrianna Erikson. I am supposed to be meeting with Mr. Reynolds." Adrianna told the receptionist.

"Have a seat. I will let him know that you are here. By the way, my name is Rhonda." she stated with a southern accent.

"Thank you, Rhonda." Adrianna responded.

Once Mr. Reynolds showed Adrianna her office and where everything was. He introduced her to a few of her new co-workers. She was happy to meet them and she hoped that she would make new friends soon.

After the tour Adrianna got settled into her new office and started on the pile of paperwork that was sitting on her desk. Adrianna was so consumed by her work, that she didn't even notice when it was lunch time. One of her co-workers saw her sitting in her office and decided to ask her to come to lunch with her.

"Ms. Erikson." the girl stated from the doorway.

"Yes. Please call me Adrianna." she responded.

"Ok. My name is Kristen. We met this morning. I was wondering if you would like to go get some lunch together." Kristen asked.

"Is it lunch time already? I have been so busy I didn't even notice." Adrianna answered. "I would like that."

Adrianna grabbed her purse and the two ladies headed to a little café across the street for lunch. The lady who ran the café was an older woman, about 50 years old. She reminded Adrianna of her grandmother when she was little.

"Kristen! It's so nice to see you again. How's Ted?" the woman asked.

"It's good to see you too, Nina. Ted is doing great. He's back on the road again. Nina, this is Adrianna. She just started her new position with us today." Kristen answered.

"It's nice to meet you, maam." Adrianna stated.

"Please call me Nina. And it's nice to meet you too." Nina responded. "So what will it be today ladies?"

"I think I will have your roasted turkey croissant." Kristen answered.

"I will have the chicken ceasar salad." Adrianna stated.

Once the girls ordered, paid and found a seat, they started talking. They both had a lot in common and when Kristen asked why she took this position, Adrianna simply answered that she just needed to get away from Florida and she wanted to further her career. Kristen and Adrianna hit it off really well and the two soon became the best of friends.

As the weeks passed, Kristen and Adrianna became practically inseparable. The only time they didn't see each other was when Kristen's boyfriend was home. One night while Adrianna was still at work, she checked her personal email and she had a few from her mom and from Shanna.

__

Addy, please let me know that you are ok. I haven't heard from you in a few days. Just worried about my lil sister. -Shan.

****

Shan, I am doing just fine. Been really busy at work. Making new friends as well. I will call you this weekend. ~Addy

Adrianna, please call us. Your dad and I are worried about you. ~ Mom

****

Mom, I am doing just fine. Been working a lot and trying to make new friends as well. St. Louis is treating me good. No signs of Adam either. Which is good. I don't want to have anything to do with him ever again. Love you both. ~Adrianna

Once Adrianna was done sending emails, she decided to check out the latest on . She still loved wrestling, just not watching Adam. Since he was on Smackdown, she would watch everything but his segments and matches. As she was scrolling through the news, she saw that RAW was going to be in St. Louis in two weeks. Just as she was making plans to take off that Monday, Kristen knocked on her door.

"You're here late." Kristen stated.

"Yeah. Just finishing up some stuff and returning emails. I have a question for you. Do you like wrestling at all?" Adrianna asked.

"Like it? I love it. Why?" Kristen answered.

"How would you like to go see RAW in two weeks? My treat." Adrianna asked.

"I would love to. But I have an idea. I know someone who works for the WWE and I think I can pull a few strings and get some backstage passes." Kristen answered.

"Sounds good." Adrianna responded as she made sure to schedule both her and Kristen off for those days.

Over the next two weeks, both Kristen and Adrianna put in extra hours at the office so that Adrianna would be all caught up on the paperwork. It was the Friday before they were scheduled to go see RAW and Adrianna and Kristen were hanging out at Adrianna's house when the doorbell rang.

"Shanna! What are you doing here?" Adrianna shouted.

"Visiting you and traveling with you know who." Shanna answered.

"Shanna, this is my friend Kristen. Kristen, this is my older sister Shanna." Adrianna introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Shanna stated.

"Same here." Kristen responded.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Shanna stated as she set her stuff down.

"Of course not. We were just getting ready to watch Smackdown." Adrianna answered.

"Oh ok. Are you sure you want to do that? You know Adam is going to be on tonight." Shanna asked quietly.

"I'm sure. It's been nearly 8 months. I can handle watching him for one night." Adrianna answered.

After watching Smackdown and hanging out until nearly midnight, Kristen headed home, leaving Shanna and Adrianna to visit. Both sisters were tired and headed to bed. The next day, Adrianna spent hanging out with Shanna and doing some much needed retail therapy. Adrianna told Shanna that her and Kristen would be attending RAW on Monday and that a friend of Kristen's was able to get them backstage passes.

"You know John could have done the same thing for you." Shanna stated.

"I know. But I didn't want to use John like that. Plus I just want to have fun and relax." Adrianna responded.

"Ok. Just don't go falling in love with any other jerks ok?" Shanna asked with a smile.

"I'll try not to." Adrianna answered with a laugh.

The weekend seemed to pass rather quickly and soon it was Monday. Kristen and Adrianna agreed to meet up early so that they could get to the arena and possibly get some autographs. What Adrianna didn't know was that she was going to meet Kristen's boyfriend and his friends that night. Up til now, Kristen had remained quiet as to who she was dating. All Adrianna knew was that his name was Ted and he traveled a lot.

After arriving at the arena around noon, Adrianna and Kristen were one of the first ones in line for the show. Adrianna had gotten them the best seats in the house and couldn't wait to see Shanna and John again. She also could wait to meet some of the other stars as well. She hadn't been able to meet anyone other than John while she was with Adam as he didn't like her hanging around with all the stars since he was not a well liked man on and off screen.

"I wonder who we will get to see today." Adrianna stated.

"Who knows. Most of the stars make time for the fans, while others don't." Kristen answered.

"Yeah. I just hope we get to meet some of the nicer ones today." Adrianna responded.

As the stars started to arrive, Kristen and Adrianna were able to get pictures with John Cena, Ted DiBiase Jr, Rey Mysterio, Matt Hardy, Kofi Kingston, and a few others. Adrianna was also able to get their autographs for her wall. Once they were inside, Adrianna and Kristen found their seats and Adrianna pulled out her camera. Adrianna had a blast at the show and couldn't wait to go backstage.


	3. Backstage And Meeting Randy Orton

Chapter 3: Backstage and Meeting Randy Orton

Once the show was over with, Kristen and Adrianna headed backstage to the visitor area. Adrianna was a little more relaxed, but she was still nervous about meeting everyone. Kristen lead Adrianna towards a room labled Catering.

"Aren't we supposed to wait with the other fans?" Adrianna asked.

"We have special passes. Trust me no one will question us." Kristen answered.

"Ok." Adrianna agreed.

As they stood in catering, three men walked in. Kristen was smiling ear to ear as they approached them. Adrianna recongized them as The Legacy. Adrianna exchanged looks with Kristen who was all smiles.

"Hello Ladies." The middle of the three stated.

"Hi." Adrianna responded.

"Hi Teddy." Kristen stated. "Adrianna, this is Ted. My boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Adrianna responded.

"Same here. These are my partners in crime, Cody Runnels and Randy Orton." Ted stated.

"It's nice to meet you both." Adrianna responded.

"It's nice to meet you too, darlin." Cody flirted.

"Cody, get you head out of the gutter." Ted stated.

"Hi." Randy stated rather coldly.

"Hi." Adrianna responded sweetly.

"How about the five of us…" Ted started to suggest something.

"Five of you do what?" John asked from behind Adrianna.

"Hey John." Adrianna stated as she gave him a hug. "Hey Shan."

"Hey yourself." Shanna responded.

"You know him?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. He's dating my older sister, Shanna." Adrianna answered.

"My best friend is dating my other best friend's girlfriend's friend's sister. Now isn't that just great. Why don't we all just date each other's siblings and become one big happy family." Randy responded.

"Randy, that was so not nice to say." Kristen stated.

"Anyways, how about we all head out to the club and realx." Ted finished his suggestions.

"Sounds like fun, Right Addy?" Shanna agreed.

"Yeah. I'm game." Adrianna responded.

"Cool." Ted smiled.

After leaving the arena, they headed over to the local club that was known for the stars attendance. Once they found a table, John ordered a round of drinks for everyone to start off with. While they waited for their drinks to arrive, Shanna asked for Adrianna's keys. She knew that with the tension between her and Randy, Adrianna was not going to be sober at the end of the night.

Once everyone had a few drinks and/or shots in them, they started hitting the dance floor. The only two people left at the table were Adrianna and Randy. Randy was starting to loosen up a little, but he still reminded Adrianna of Adam when they first met. Adrianna just sat there and watched Randy until he finally said something.

"If you have something to say, say it." Randy stated.

"I'm just trying to figure out what your problem is with me. I haven't done a damn thing to you. I just met you and you treat me like dirt." Adrianna responded. "If I wanted this kind of treatment, I would have stayed in Florida."

"I'm not trying to treat you like dirt. I've never treated anyone like dirt. I'm just sick and tired of those three men trying to hook me up with someone I don't know." Randy stated.

"No one is trying to hook us up as far as I know. In fact, I wouldn't want to be hooked up with someone like you." Adrianna responded.

"Someone like me? You don't know me." Randy stated.

"I think I know you better than you think." Adrianna responded.

"Oh really? Prove it." Randy requested.

"Alright… You were born April 1st 1980 to Robert and Elaine Orton. You are the oldest of three children. Your younger siblings are Becky and Nathan. You enlisted in the US Marine Corps and then went AWOL. You spent 38 days in a military jail and got a dishonorable discharge. You went to Ohio Valley Wrestling even though your parents tried to talk you out of it. You are a third generation superstar following your father, Cowboy Bob Orton, your unlce Barry O. and your grandfather Bob Orton Sr. You won your first WWE Heavyweight Championship title at the age of 24. You got the nickname "The Ledgend Killer" after you were involved in a storyline where you started disrespecting Hall of Famers and physically attacking veteran wrestlers. You teamed up with Edge to become the Tag team known as Rated RKO. You then went on to form The Legacy with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. You suffer from hypermobile shoulders and you've suffered a broken collar bone after a match against Triple H at One Night Stand in a Last Man Standing match. After being cleared, you reinjured your collar bone in a motorcycle accident. Would you like to hear more?" Adrianna told him.

"You still don't know me." Randy responded.

"Ok. Since signing with the WWE, you've been linked to Diva's Torrie, Candice, Mickie, Maria, Melina, and a few others. You have a fear of commitment in my opinion. You can't stay in a relationship for more than 6 months without being unfaithful." Adrianna finished.

Randy just sat there and looked at her. He couldn't believe how much she knew about him and yet he knew nothing about her. Thinking back to what she had said, he remembered that she gritted her teeth when she mentioned Edge's name. He decided then that he was going to find out why, but of course not by asking her.

As the night went on, somehow, Randy and Adrianna ended up sitting next to each other. Everyone tool turns buying a round of drinks, not to mention the drinks Randy and Adrianna had while everyone was dancing. As the night came to a close, Shanna was the only one not drunk. Kristen, Ted, and Cody headed to a hotel via a cab, while Shanna drove the rest of them to Adrianna's house for the night.

Shanna and John crashed as soon as their heads hit the pillows, leaving Randy and Adrianna to fend for themselves. Randy had thought all night long about her reaction to Edge's name and had googled his name. It stated that he had been in a serious relationship with a woman in Florida, but had left her for some new Smackdown Diva. He also remembered that she stated that she was from Florida.

__

Could it be that Adrianna was Adam's ex-girlfriend?

Randy walked over to her and caught her before she fell over. Randy then looked into her brown eyes and she starred back into his blue eyes. Without thinking, Randy leaned in and claimed her lips with his. Adrianna dropped her bottle of water and her arms went around his neck. Shanna heard the bottle drop and rushed downstairs to find Adrianna and Randy in a very passionate kiss.

Later that day, after everyone was up and showered, Shanna made something to eat for everyon. Adrianna was the second person downstairs and she had a confused look on her face. Shanna tried her best not to giggle at her sister.

"What's so funny?" Adrianna asked as she took some Tylenol for her head.

"Nothing. How was the rest of your night?" Shanna answered.

"I don't remember anything after we walked through the front door." Adrianna admitted.

"Oh ok." Shanna responded as she turned around and smiled to herself.

Adrianna was telling the truth, she didn't remember what happened after they got home. And as far as Shanna cared, she just hoped that if Adrianna and Randy slept together that they used protection. Shanna finished making food as John and Randy came downstairs.

__

Last Night….

Shanna quickly snuck back upstairs before they could see her. Adrianna and Randy made their way upstairs and found their way into the master bedroom. Randy had Adrianna out of her clothes and him out of his in no time. They spent the next couple of hours making love that they wouldn't even remember in the morning. Sometime after they fell asleep, Randy rolled off the bed and stayed asleep on the floor. Adrianna woke up and got in the shower around 11am. She didn't even know that Randy was still in her room.

As the next few days passes, RAW was back on the road and Adrianna was back at work. It wasn't until one Friday morning, when Kristen burst into Adrianna's office with a huge smile on her face, that she knew something was going to happen. She just hoped that Randy wouldn't be involved.

"And just why are you so happy this morning?" Adrianna asked Kristen.

"You'll never guess!" Kristen answered.

"Well, what is it?" Adrianna asked.

"Ted proposed and I accepted! We're getting married!!" Kristen squealed.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Adrianna responded with a hug.

"That's not all. I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" Kristen asked.

"I would be honored. Thank you. When is the big day?" Adrianna answered.

"In 3 months." Kristen answered.

"Ok. So that would be in October. What day?" Adrianna asked.

"The 30th." Kristen answered.

"Ok. I will mark my calendar." Adrianna responded.

As the weeks went by, Adrianna helped Ted and Kristen plan their wedding. Adrianna knew everyone's role for the wedding, except for the best man. One night while hanging out at Adrianna's house, Adrianna asked Ted who is best was going to be.

"Ted, I have everyone's names and roles except for your best man. Who is it going to be?" Adrianna asked as Ted and Kristen exchanged looks. "Well?"

"Now just keep in mind that this is our wedding and my pick for my best man is my decision." Ted started to say.

"Ted, I'm not trying to run your wedding, I'm just trying to make sure that I have everything written down so that there isn't any confusion the day of the wedding. Now, can you please tell me who your best man is?" Adrianna respodned.

"Ok. It's Randy." Ted stated.

"Randy? As in Randy Orton?" Adrianna asked.

"Yes." Ted answered fearing the worst.

"Ok. Thank you." Adrianna responded after taking a deep breath.

After Ted and Kristen left her house, Adrianna locked up and thought about the wedding. She was looking forwards to it, just not having to deal with Randy all day. And since he was the best man and she was the maid of honor, they would have to put up with each other. Adrianna shook her head as she headed upstairs and got ready for bed. It was going to be a very long month.

Randy thought to himself while Adrianna was trying to find something non-alcoholic to drink. Randy couldn't stop looking at her and watching her every move. _Damn! I can't do this. She is not the type I usually date. But there is something about her that is pulling me to her. _Randy thought again before noticing that Adrianna was having a hard time standing up. 


	4. All About The Wedding

Chapter 4: All About The Wedding….

Over the next month, Ted, Kristen and Adrianna worked their asses off to get everything ready for the wedding. The church was booked, flowers were ordered, Ted had the rings, Kristen had her dress, Adrianna had her dress, the reception hall was booked, the caterer was ready to go, the cake was selected and now it was time to get ready for the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner.

The only thing Adrianna wasn't looking forwards to was having to be near Randy for the next few days. But she decided that she would be nice to him, and just maybe he would return the favor. Adrianna stood in front of her closet trying to pick between 4 brand new outfits that she bought for the rehearsal and dinner. Adrianna finally decided on the black skirt with a baby blue v-neck top.

Once she was dressed and her hair was done, she slid on her shoes and headed downstairs. While she got her purse ready to go, there was a knock at her door. Adrianna had assumed that she was driving herself to the rehearsal, but was surprised when she saw a shiny black limo sitting out front.

"Can I help you?" Adrianna asked the driver.

"I am here to pick up Ms Adrianna Erikson for the DiBiase Rehearsal." he answered.

"That's me. I'll be just a moment." Adrianna responded as she grabbed her stuff and her dinner speech and locked up.

Adrianna was pleasantly surprised by the limo and driver opened the door. Adrianna slid in and it wasn't until she looked up after the driver pulled away from her house that she noticed who else was in the limo. Adrianna held her composure as she took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" Adrianna asked.

"Picking you up." Randy answered.

"Ok. Why?" Adrianna asked.

"Because I thought that since we have to get along tomorrow and we are going to be stuck with each other tonight, that I would be nice enough to come pick you up. That way we show good face when we arrive together." Randy answered.

"Ok. Thank you." Adrianna responded.

"You're welcome." Randy stated.

As Randy sat across from her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He had done his research on her since the last time they were together. He now knew that Adam was her ex-boyfriend and how badly he had treated her in the end. Randy was hell bent on making her see that not all men were like Adam. Randy made a promise to himself that if she would agree to go on a real date with him, he wouldn't cheat on her or even look at another woman while he was with her.

Once they arrived at the church for the rehearsal, the driver opened the door and Randy got out first. Adrianna rolled her eyes, but when she saw Randy offer his hand to help her out of the limo, she couldn't help but smile a little bit. Randy tiped the driver and said that he would call for him when they were done at the church.

Meanwhile, inside the church, Ted and Kristen watched their two best friends getting along for the first time in months. Even Randy's parents, Bob and Elaine were there and noticed the interaction between Randy and Adrianna. Kristen couldn't help but smile.

"I think it just might work." Kristen stated.

"I hope so. And I just hope that they never find out that we did this on purpose to them." Ted responded.

"Same here. They're walking up. Come on." Kristen stated.

Once everyone was in the entryway of the church, the church coordinator advised everyone what needed to be done. The Pastor was already standing at the front and Ted, Randy and Brett, Ted's younger brother, stood at the alter. The brides maids, flower girl, and ring barer made their way down towards the alter. Then it was Adrianna's turn and then Kristen and her dad.

After the wedding rehearsal was over with, Randy called for the limo and he escorted Adrianna out and helped her get into the car. Adrianna was starting to see another side of Randy and she liked it. But was she ready to deal with another relationship with someone in the WWE?

Once everyone was the restaurant, Kristen's parents were the first ones to speak on behalf of their family. Then it was Ted's parents turn. Then it came down to Randy and Adrianna's speeches. Randy went first as he was the best man.

"Speeches were never my thing. Even in high school, I hated standing up in front of people. Ted asked me to be his best man, and I accepted. He also asked me to make this speech short and funny. So here it goes." Randy stated. "A toast to the Bride and Groom on this their special day. We wish for them all the best in their search. And a search it is going to be, for in the words of Henny Youngman, "The secret of a happy marriage remains a secret." Best of luck in figuring it out."

Everyone laughed including Adrianna, Ted and Kristen. Adrianna knew that Randy's speech was going to be hard to follow, but she would give it her best shot. Once everyone quieted down, Adrianna stood up to give her speech.

"The name Maid of Honor signifies that I have a place of honor in the wedding party. The truth is that I am the one who is honored to be chosen to stand beside you on your wedding day. We have been through so many things together and it is my privilege to share this with you. May your wedding be everything you have ever dreamed of!" Adrianna stated as everyone clapped.

The rest of the rehearsal dinner went as planned. After dinner, Kristen and the other brides maids were due to stay over at Adrianna's house while the guys were going to stay at Randy's house. Before leaving the restaurant, Randy took Adrianna's phone and programed his number into it.

"Call me, text me, anytime." Randy stated.

"Same to you." Adrianna respodned as she put her number in his phone.

Later that night after everyone was partied out, Adrianna sat up in bed with her laptop. As she checked her email and other things, her phone beeped. She had a text from Randy.

**__**

R U still up?

Adrianna and Randy chatted for a while longer on Yahoo before needing to get some sleep. The next morning the ladies go their hair and nails done, while the guys headed to the church to get ready. The ladies got dressed at Adrianna's house and then headed to the church.

"I still can't believe that today is my wedding day!" Kristen stated.

"I know! I am so happy for you and Ted. I just hope that someday I will meet someone like him and we''ll get married." Adrianna responded.

"You will. Who know's you might have already met him and you just don't know it yet." Kristen stated.

"True. But I doubt it. It will just have to wait until the time is right." Adrianna responded with a smile.

Kristen couldn't help but wish that Randy would hurry up and ask her out on a real date. Kristen and Ted had been trying to get the two of them to at least talk to each other and have a civil conversation at that. Adrianna continued to make sure that everything was all set before the wedding was to start.

Flowers were perect, guests were seated, Shanna and John were seated on Ted's side of the church. She wanted nothing more that to talk to her sister about Randy, but today was not the day to do it. Today was all about Ted and Kristen. Adrianna made sure that the flower girls had enough rose petals to toss on the floor as the walked and that the ring barer had his pillow and the fake rings.

Once the ceremony started, Adrianna took her spot just before Kristen and her dad. The church coordinator told her when to go and she walked down the aisle, she couldn't help but notice Randy and how handsom he looked in his tux. Randy watched Adrianna walk towards them and his heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful in her dress. Once she was at the front, the double doors opened and the wedding march started to play. Kristen and her dad walked down the aisle and everyone was smiling and happy.

Adrianna watched as her best friend came closer to the alter. She had to fight back tears of joy and the ceremony hadn't even started yet. Once Kristen was at the alter the pastor did an opening prayer for everyone.

"This marriage is a serious covenant made before God and before all of us as witnesses. In acknowledgment of its Holy Purpose and the power of the occasion, let us pray." The pastor stated. "God of Love, who gives us the longing for, and capability of loving, we give you thanks for Theodore and Kristen, for their open hearts and willing spirits, and for the example of love that they embody here in our presence. Be with them on this joyous occasion of showing their love and making their vows; and be with us, their witnesses, that we may all be changed by what is said and witnessed here."

Adrianna looked up and was met with Randy's stare. As they stared into each other's eyes, Randy had a flashback to two years ago. Adrianna watched Randy's facial expression, even though it never changed.

__

May 2008

The wedding music had just begun and Randy was ready to marry his high school sweetheart, Amanda. His best man and ushers were standing with him at the alter as the brides maids, flower girl, ring barer and maid of honor made their way down the aisle. The back doors opened and the wedding marched started. But there was no bride. Randy's heart pounded as he waited. But still no signs of Amanda. Randy's mom got up and quickly went to see where Amanda was. She found a note and read it. Elaine headed back into the church and handed the note to Randy. The color left his face as he told John to let everyone know that the wedding was off. Amanda had left him at the alter.

Yeah. Y?

****

Just wondering. Can't sleep?

Excited about tomorrow. Can't sleep either?

****

Not really. What are u up to?

Online checking messages. U?

****

Same. You have messenger?

Yeah. Yahoo.

****

Ok. my screen name is RKO1980.

Ok. mine is addyerikson. I'll add you now.

****

Ok. talk to you there in a few.

ok.


	5. The Wedding

Chapter 5: The Wedding

"Who gives Kristne to be married to Theodore?" the pastor asked.

"Her Mother and I do." Kristen's dad answered.

"Theodore and Kristen, our God of love has established marriage as the symbol of Christ's perfect relationship to His Body, the Church. We have come to bring you as one before Him. Theodore God has ordained the man as the spiritual head, as the responsible provider, and as the initiator of love in this human relationship. By His enablement, your strength must be Kristen's protection, your character her boast and pride, and you must so live that she will find in you the haven for which the heart of a woman truly longs. Kristen, it is God's purpose that you be a loving wife, that you respond to Theodore's love in tenderness with a deep sense of understanding, through a great faith in Christ who brought you together. It is His desire that you have that inner beauty of soul that never fades; that eternal youth that is found in holding fast the things that never age. Theodore and Kristen ,Christian marriage is not living merely for each other; it is two uniting and joining hands to serve God. Seek His kingdom first, and His righteousness, and He will add all other things to you. Do not expect perfection from each other, perfection belongs solely to God. You need not minimize each other's weaknesses, but always be swift to praise and magnify each other's points of comeliness and strength and see each other through kind and patient eyes. God will lead you into such situations as will bless you and develop your characters as you walk together. He will give you enough tears to keep you tender, enough hurts to keep you compassionate, enough of failure to keep your hands clenched tightly in His, and enough success to make you sure you walk with Him. May you never take each other's love for granted, but always experience that wonder that exclaims "Out of all this world you have chosen me." When life is done, may you be found then as now, hand in hand, still thanking God for each other. May you ever serve Him happily, faithfully, together until you return to glory or until at last one shall lay the other into His arms. And all this through Jesus Christ our Lord." the pastor stated.

Adrianna and Randy both couldn't believe how long winded the pastor was. Adrianna watched Ted and Kristen and hoped that one day that would be her and the man of her dreams. Randy couldn't keep his eyes off of Adrianna. To him she looked like an angel dressed up and holding Kristen's bouquet. Randy hoped that if he played his cards right, that one that would be them getting married.

"Theodore, have you in the quiet hours of your companionship considered what is your Christian duty as a husband?" The pastor asked.  
"I have." Ted answered.  
"Kristen, have you in the quiet hours of your companionship considered what is your Christian duty as a wife?" the pastor asked.  
"I have." Kristen answered.  
"Theodore and Kristen, you stand before us as the children of God, redeemed through Jesus Christ. Is it your purpose to establish a home that is truly Christ-centered, where the Word of God is read and obeyed; a home that is welded together by prayer in which the Holy Spirit is your constant guide?" the pastor asked.  
"It is." Ted and Kristen both answered.  
"And now, in token that your hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your right hands." the pastor stated. "Theodore, this woman whom you hold by the hand is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's life and a woman's love. You may bring her great joy or cause her deep sorrow. It is not what you bring her in a material way that will make true happiness--riches without love are nothing. The gift without the giver is bare. The practice of those virtues as husband that you have shown as her lover will keep her heart won to your heart. Do you vow here, as you have promised Kristen that you will be true and loyal, patient in sickness, comforting in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked.  
"I do." Ted answered.  
"Kristen, this man whom you hold by the right hand is to be your husband. On your life, your love and devotion he will lean for strength and inspiration. He is going to look to you for encouragement, for cheerfulness and confidence. No matter what the world may say or think, people may forget him, lose confidence in him, and turn their backs upon him, but you must not. May your life and your love be the inspiration that will constantly lead him to greater dependence upon our Lord Jesus Christ. Do you vow here, as you have promised Theodore that you will be loyal in adversity, ministering to him in affliction, comforting him in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked.  
"I do." Kristen answered.  
"You may now share your vows with each other." the pastor stated.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Kristen, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." Ted stated.

"Theodore, From this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't. I will remain faithful to you for better or worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always." Kristen stated.

"Theodore, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" the pastor asked.  
"A ring. With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." Ted answered as slid the ring on her finger.  
Kristen, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" the pastor asked.  
"A ring. With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." Kristen answered as she slid the ring on his finger.  
"Theodore and Kristen ,we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your marriage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of God. Forasmuch as Theodore and Kristen have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Theodore and Kristen are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of Missouri: in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put assunder." the pastor stated. "Theodore, you may now kiss your bride."

Ted and Kristen then shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Adrianna fought back tears of happiness for her best friend and her new husband.

"Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you. May blessings of God be with you. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Theodore DiBiase Jr." The pastor stated.

Ted and Kristen made their way up the aisle as everyone clapped and cheered. Randy offered his arm to me and I took it without hesitation. We were followed by the flower girl and ring barer then the brides maid and usher. After the guests had left the church and headed towards the reception hall, the photographer called the wedding party back in and we had pictures taken in the church.

Once we left the church and arrived at the reception hall, everyone but Ted and Kristen headed inside and took their seats. The DJ finally announced them in to the hall and everyone cheered for them as they took their seats as well. Once everyone had quieted down it was time for the speeches. Randy was up first, then Adrianna and then Kristen's father.

"To the bride and groom, may the love you share today be one day seen as small, compared to the love you will feel ten years from now, fifty years from now. May you continue to grow in love and as individuals and may this day just be the start of how big your love can grow." Randy stated as everyone clapped and cheered.

"It can be hard to share your best friend with someone else, but I have been thrilled to share Kristen with Ted. The love you show to each other is inspiring and beautiful and I look forward to seeing it continue to grow. I am honored to be able to raise a toast to my wonderful best friend and her new husband. To Kristen and Ted!" Adrianna stated as everyone clapped and cheered.

"I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion. A fathers sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. May happiness and joy be with her always. To Kristen and Ted!" Kristen's father stated as everyone clapped.

After the speeches were made, the food was served. After the last course, it was time to cut the cake. The entire bridal party gathered around the table as the bride and groom cut the cake. After the cake it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. Adrianna watched as Ted and Kristen danced and and couldn't help but wish that was her dancing with her husband.

As the song changed other couples came out on to the dance floor and Adrianna just stood by and watched them dance. Randy noticed the look on Adrianna's face and walked over to her. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Adrianna, would you like to dance?" Randy asked politely.

"I would like that. Thank you." Adrianna responded.

Randy and Adrianna headed to the dance floor and enjoyed their first dance of many that night. As the night went on Kristen and Ted both noticed how Adrianna and Randy were practically inseperable. Shanna and John noticed it too. Both couples hoped that things would work out between the two of them.


	6. Confessions and Finding New Love

Chapter 6: Confessions and Finding New Love

As the reception came to an end, Ted tossed the garter belt and aimed it at Randy, who caught it. Then it was time for Kristen to toss the bouquet and it came straight at Adrianna. Shanna and John exchanged looks as Adrianna turned two shades of pink. Once Ted and Kristen were ready, everyone saw them off to their honeymoon.

Adrianna headed over to John and Shanna's table and took a seat. She was tired and just wanted to go home and relax. Shanna and John were rather giggly and happy. Adrianna was a little suspisous about it and decided to ask them

"What is going on with you two?" Adrianna asked.

"While everyone was outside, John proposed. We're getting married!" Shanna exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Adrianna responded as she hugged them both.

"I hope I'm not interupting anything." Randy stated from behind Adrianna.

Adrianna's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. She thought back to earlier that night when they shared their first dance. Adrianna couldn't believe that she was starting to feel this way about a man who was so unpredicable.

__

"Adrianna, would you like to dance?" Randy asked.

"I would like that. Thank you." Adrianna answered.

As Randy lead her to the dance floor she couldn't help but start to have feelings for him. He was nothing like Adam, but she was scared of getting hurt again. She looked over at Shanna, who just nodded and smiled at her. Randy pulled her into his arms and they started to dance. Adrianna started to relax as the dance continued. To Adrianna it felt as if Randy held her tighter and tigher as the music continued to play. Adrianna felt at ease in his arms and hoped that this was the real Randy Orton showing and not him being fake.

"No. We just told Addy that Shanna and I are engaged." John answered.

"Oh ok. Congrats, man. Is it ok if I call you Addy?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Adrianna answered.

"Thanks. I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?" Randy asked.

"That would be great. Thank you." Adrianna answered. "I want details about this wedding and soon."

"Deal! I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can do lunch." Shanna responded.

"Sounds good. Love you both." Adrianna stated as Randy helped her stand up.

Once they got to Randy's car, Randy helped Adrianna into the car and closed the door. Adrianna took a deep breath as Randy got in the drivers seat. Adrianna turned to look him and was met by his sparkling blue eyes. Adrianna was about to say something to Randy, but he leaned in and kissed her before she could say anything.

"What was that for?" Adrianna asked once their kiss broke.

"Addy, I have feelings for you. I've had them for the past few days and I can't get you off my mind." Randy confessed.

"Randy, I feel the same way. I know that a few months ago, we got off on the wrong foot, but since then you have proved that you are not the person I thought you were." Adrianna responded.

"Addy, I want to be with you and only you. I know that in the past my relationships haven't been good to say the least, and I know that I can change that, if you just give me a chance." Randy stated.

"Why don't we get out here and head to my house. We talk there." Adrianna responded.

Randy turned back in his seat and headed towards Adrianna's house. Once they were there, Adrianna headed upstairs into her room to change out of her wedding clothes. Randy removed his jacket and took off the bow tie. Adrianna came back downstairs dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Before we start anything, I need to tell you why I moved to St. Louis in the first place. I had been in a relationship for 4 years with a man I thought I would marry and spend the rest of my life with. Then one night I came home from work late and found his car, clothes and everything that belonged to him gone from our house. I called Shanna and John and they came over and stayed with me that night. He left a note, but never told me why he left me like he did. I put in a transfer to my company's corporate office out here and six months later I moved to St. Louis and met Kristen and everyone here. Now the guy I was with, you know him." Adrianna told Randy.

"Wow. I had no idea. I know him? How do I know him?" Randy asked a little confused.

"You were his former Tag Team partner while you were Rated RKO." Adrianna answered.

"Adam? You were Adam's girlfriend? I had no idea. I'm so sorry he did that to you." Randy responded as he touched her hands.

"Thank you. It's been nearly a year since it happened and I am ok now. I just wanted that to be out in the open between us." Adrianna stated.

"You're welcome. Thank you for telling me and being open and honest about that." Randy responded. "Addy, there is something that I need to tell you too. It has to do with why my past relationships have been horrid to say the least."

"What is it?" Adrianna asked.

"Two years ago, I was at my own wedding and she left me standing there all alone at the alter. She didn't tell anyone. Not even her parents. No note, no phone call, nothing." Randy answered.

"Oh wow. I didn't know that. I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm glad that you told me." Adrianna responded.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that we have those things out in the open now." Randy stated as he gazed into her eyes.

"Me too." Adrianna responded.

Randy then pulled her closer to him and claimed her lips with his. Now that both of them had opened up and told each other how they feel and about their past, it was completely up to them on where their new relationship went. Adrianna was never one to waste time when she had feeling for someone. She took Randy by the hand and locked up the house and lead him upstairs and into her room.

Randy closed the bedroom door behind them and then pulled Adrianna into his arms. He placed gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder as he slid the strap of her tank top off her shoulder. Before long, he claimed her lips with his. They broke the kiss long enough to remove their shirts.

Randy gently started to massage her breasts as he kissed her. Randy helped Adrianna onto the bed and removed his shoes and pants so that he was down to just his shorts. Randy wanted and needed to feel and taste her. And she wanted him to. Randy slid off her shorts and panties and placed gentle kisses on her lower stomach and inner thighs before tasting her.

Adrianna gasped with pleasure as she felt his tongue tease her. After having her first orgasm of the night, Randy slowly moved up and sucked and teased her nipples before slowlt entering her. Adrianna arched her back as he thrusted inside of her. She had never felt so complete as she was with Randy inside of her. Randy and Adrianna made love for over two hours before they both came at the same time. Randy slowly pulled out of her and rolled over. Adrianna pulled the covers up and Randy pulled her close to him. Adrianna rested her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Adrianna woke up and Randy still had an arm wrapped around her. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him sleep. It was rather peaceful just laying in bed, until her cell phone started going off. Adrianna rolled over and grabbed her phone.

"Hello." She answered as she snuck into the bathroom.

"Hey Addy. You still on for lunch?" Shanna asked.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Adrianna answered.

"It's nearly 11. Why don't I meet you at your house and we can head out from there? Hang on, that's John calling." Shanna stated as she clicked over for a minute. "Ok, I'm back. Hey do you know where Randy is? John is at his house and he's not answering the door."

"Sounds fine with me. Let just take a quick shower. Have him call his cell phone." Adrianna responded.

"Ok. See you in a little while." Shanna stated as they hung up.

Adrianna got in the shower and as the water cascaded over her body, she didn't hear Randy come in, until he joined her in the shower. Helped wash her back and placed kisses on her neck as he ran his hands over her wet body. Adrianna slowly turned around and Randy claimed her lips in yet another passionate kiss. After their trist in the shower, Randy and Adrianna dried off and got dressed.

They were just heading downstairs when the doorbell rang. Shanna was there to meet Adrianna, but up until now had no clue that Randy was there. John had also pulled up to Adrianna's house trying to find Randy.

"They're going to know." Adrianna stated.

"Then let them know." Randy responded.

"Ok." Adrianna stated as she headed over to the front door and opened it. "Hey Shan. Hey John. Come on in."

"Hey. I hope I didn't wake… Hi Randy." Shanna responded.

"Hi guys." Randy stated.

"What's going on here?" John asked. "When did you get here?"

"About 10 minutes ago. My car is parked in the garage as too many people know my car." Randy lied.

"Oh ok. Well, who's up for some lunch?" Shanna asked.

"We'll follow you." Adrianna answered.

"Ok." Shanna responded as she glanced at Adrianna.

Adrianna and Randy grabbed what they needed and climbed into Adrianna's car. Shanna and John rode in another car and John knew that something was going on between Adrianna and Randy, but he just didn't know what. Meanwhile in the other car, Randy and Adrianna were talking.

"I know that this is all new to us, but are we together or what?" Adrianna asked.

"I want to be with you and only you." Randy answered.

"Ok. So what do we tell Shan and John? You know that they suspect something already." Adrianna asked.

"Why don't we just tell them. John is one of my best friends and Shan is your sister." Randy answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Adrianna stated as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

After getting a table and ordering their food and drinks. Adrianna and Randy kept exchanging looks with each other. Shanna couldn't help but smile at her sister who was also smiling.

"Before we get started on wedding details, I have something I need to tell you." Adrianna stated.

"Is everything ok?" Shanna asked concerned.

"Everything is…well, it's perfect." Adrianna answered.

"Then what is it?" John asked.

"Randy and I are together." Adrianna answered.

"Since when?" Shanna asked.

"Last night." Adrianna answered. "After the reception, Randy drove me home and we started talking and relized that we have more in common and here we are."

"Well, it's about damn time." John stated.

"Congrats you two." Shanna responded as she smacked John.


	7. Decisions and Surprises

Chapter 7: Decisions and Surprises

Over the next few months, Randy and Adrianna were literally inseperable when Randy was home. Kristen and Ted came home from their honeymoon to find out that Randy and Adrianna were dating and they couldn't be happier for them. Adrianna was busy helping Shanna plan her's and John's wedding.

John and Shanna had decided to get married in January in Tampa. Adrianna was Shanna's Maid of Honor and Randy was John's Best Man. The had so much to do in so little time as Thanksgiving was rapidly approaching. Randy had just returned from a European tour and was enjoying some much needed sleep, but his mom had other plans.

__

"The Nebula rising up out from the black of decieving lies

A new star is born now he brings you the light with his hands untied They tried so hard to follow, But no one can

Inside you're all so hollow, You understand

Hey Nothing you can say

Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me

Now, its time to shine I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light"

"Hello." Randy grumbled.

"Hello to you too son." Elaine stated.

"Sorry mom. I was sleeping. Got in from Europe last night." Randy responded.

"I'm sorry, Honey. But I wanted to see if you and Addy were still coming to Thanksgiving dinner. Becky will be here with her husband as well as Nate and his girlfriend." Elaine asked.

"As far as I know we will be there tomorrow." Randy answered.

"Alright. Tell Addy we said hi." Elaine responded.

"Ok. I will when I see her this afternoon." Randy stated. "She just dropped me off and headed home."

"Uh huh. Right, son. Just be careful. I'll see you tomorrow." Elaine responded before hanging up.

"Ugh, Parents!" Randy stated as he put his phone back on the nightstand.

"What's wrong, baby?" Adrianna asked as if she didn't know.

"My mom knows us to well." Randy answered as he pulled her into his arms.

Adrianna rested her head on his shoulder as they cuddled under the covers. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end. But without fail, Adrianna's phone went off with a text from Kristen.

**__**

Are you with Randy right now?

"Kristen needs us at her house, now." Adrianna stated as she quickly got dressed.

"Is everything ok?" Randy asked as he got dressed.

"I don't know. That's all she would say." Adrianna answered.

"Ok. Let's go. We'll take my car." Randy responded as they left the house.

Once they got to Kristen and Ted's house, Ted wasn't home. Kristen was in the livingroom crying. Adrianna went over to her best friend while Randy looked around the house. Nothing looked out of place to Randy.

"What's wrong, Kristen?" Adrianna asked with concern. "And where is Ted?"

"He left to play golf this morning with his dad and Brett." Kristen answered.

"Ok. Did you two have a fight or something?" Adrianna asked.

"No. I'm just scared." Kristen answered through tears.

Randy took that as his cue to head into another room and let Adrianna and Kristen talk.

"What's got you so scared?" Adrianna asked.

"I think I might be pregnant." Kristen answered.

"Oh. Ok. Have you taken a home test?" Adrianna asked.

"No. I don't have any. I don't know what to do either. I mean, Ted and I have talked about starting a family. I just didn't think that it would happen so soon." Kristen answered.

"Ok. Well, Randy can drive us to the store and we can leave him in the car while we get one. If you want I will even take one with you." Adrianna responded.

"Ok. Thank you so much." Kristen stated.

"Randy, we need to head over to the store. Can you drive?" Adrianna asked.

"Sure." Randy responded. "After that, we can go get something to eat?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. I'll let Ted know that Kristen is with us." Adrianna stated as she texted Ted.

Once they reached the store, Adrianna and Kristen headed in while Randy stayed in the car. The girls picked up the best home pregnancy tests and paid for them. Before they got outside, both girls stuck their purchases in their purses and head back to the car. Randy knew something was up but didn't ask. Instead he just drove to the nearest restaurant for lunch.

After ordering their food and drinks, the girls excused themselves and headed into the restroom. Randy just sat there and waited as patiently as possible. While he was waiting, Ted sent him a text message.

**__**

Just got done with golf. Where are you guys?

Ted arrived at the restaurant while the girls were still in the restroom. Ted ordered his food and drink and the girls still hadn't come back. Back in the restroom, Kristen and Adrianna had just finished taking the tests and were waiting on the results.

"Why does 3 minutes feel like forever?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know. It's been over a year since I had to take one of these." Adrianna answered.

"When you were with Adam?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah. I had a pregnancy scare and I'm just glad that it was just that, a scare. After that, we were very careful." Adrianna answered as she looked down at the tests. "That can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Kristen asked.

"My pregnancy test is reading positive." Adrianna answered. "What does yours say?"

"Positive." Kristen responded. "We're both pregnant?"

"I don't know. Randy and I have been careful, or at least I think we have. When we go out there, not a word to him about this. I want to make a doctor's appointment and find out for sure first. And you should do the same." Adrianna stated.

Kristen just nodded her head before the girls head back out to the table. Their drinks were waiting for them and food arrived shortly after. After lunch, Randy and Adrianna headed back to his house. While Randy was in the shower, Adrianna called her doctor's office and was able to get an appointment for that afternoon.

"Babe, I need to head into town for a bit. Do you want me to pick up something for dinner?" Adrianna asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you back at your house." Randy answered. "I love you."

"Ok. I love you too." Adrianna responded.

Once Adrianna arrived at the doctor's office, she checked in and took a seat. There was hardly anyone in the office as it was the day before Thanksgiving. Adrianna nervously flipped through a magazine while she waited.

"Adrianna Erikson." a nurse called out.

Adrianna followed the nurse into an exam room where she took Adrianna's blood pressure, temp and weighed her. After being told that the doctor would be in soon, Adrianna took a seat and waited once again.

"Hello Adrianna. What brings you in this afternoon?" the doctor asked as she walked in.

"I took a home pregnancy test earlier and it read positive. I want to know for sure if I am or not." Adrianna answered.

"Ok. Go ahead and lay back. I will do a quick pelvic exam to see if I notice any changes in your cervix." the doctor stated as Adrianna laid back.

Adrianna was a little worried that she would be pregnant. It wasn't something that she and Randy had even talked about yet. They had only been together a few months at this point.

"Alright. I do notice some changes in your cervix. It is thicker than usual and closed. I want to do a quick ultrasound as well. Now this will be cold for a little bit. You can watch the screen to see if we see anything." The doctor stated. "And if you look right there you can see that you are pregnant. And from the size I would say that you are about 6 weeks. I will put in a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You can pick them up at the nearest pharmacy."

"Thank you." Adrianna responded.

After getting dressed, the doctor handed Adrianna the first ultrasound picture with a piece of paper that confirmed her pregnancy. Adrianna headed to the pharmacy and then stopped at the store to pick food for dinner. Adrianna picked up all of Randy's favorites, she just hoped that he wouldn't leave her when she told him about the baby.

Randy was already at her house when she got there. She knew that she needed to tell him right away, but she was scared. Randy could tell that something was bothering Adrianna when she walked through the door. Randy helped with the groceries and Adrianna still didn't say anything.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"It's nothing that can't wait until later." Adrianna answered as she got started on dinner.

"Are you sure? Dinner can wait if it's important." Randy asked.

Randy already had a feeling that Adrianna was pregnant as when they made love last night, she felt different to him and it was then that he knew something was going on. He just didn't want to tell her that he got her pregnant until she found out from a doctor.

"I'm sure. It can wait until later tonight." Adrianna smiled at him.

"Ok. I'll go start the grill." Randy responded.

Adrianna took a deep breath and finished getting things ready for dinner. Randy was a master at the grill and while he grilled the meat, Adrianna made the side dishes and a salad. Adrianna thought about how to tell Randy about the baby as she continued to make dinner.

Applebee's near your house.

****

Ok. I will meet you there.

Good. I could use another male around. The girls are acting weird.

****

Ok. That's the girls for ya though. See you in a few.

Yeah. Why?

****

Is there anyway you both can come over here?

Sure. Is everything ok?

****

I don't know. Just please come over and soon.

Ok. We're on our way.


	8. Announcements and Thanksgiving

Chapter 8: Announcements and Thanksgiving

Adrianna and Randy had just finished dinner and were cleaning up the kitchen and putting left overs away. Adrianna knew that there was no getting out of telling Randy that she was 6 weeks pregnant with his baby. She figured that it was now or never to tell him.

"Randy, this afternoon while I was out running errands, one of those errands was going to the doctor." Adrianna told him.

"Oh..is everything ok?" Randy asked wondering if she knew that she was pregnant.

"This morning when we stopped at the store, I picked up a home pregnancy test to show Kristen how to use one and when we took the pregnancy tests, mine came up positive. So I scheduled an appointment and the doctor confirmed that yes I am in fact pregnant." Adrianna answered as she fought back tears.

"How far along?" Randy asked wanting to pull her into a hug.

"6 weeks. She gave me an ultrasound picture too." Adrianna answered.

Randy walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Adrianna was a little shocked that he was hugging her and not getting upset and leaving her. Randy held her as tight as he could and a gentle smile grew across his face. Once their hug broke, Adrianna could see the smile on Randy's face.

"You're not upset?" Adrianna asked.

"No. Last night when we made love, I could tell that you felt different and the only thing that crossed my mind was that I got you pregnant." Randy answered.

"I'm glad that you are not upset. Now, what are we going to tell our families?" Adrianna asked.

"Let's wait a little while before we say anything. But there is something I want to ask you and you can say no, but the way I feel right now, there is nothing I would rather do. Will you marry me?" Randy proposed.

"Yes." Adrianna accepted. "How do you feel about eloping and then having a wedding later on?"

"Fine by me." Randy responded as he kissed her and slid a 4 carat diamond ring on her finger.

The next day, Adrianna and Randy headed over to his parents house for Thanksgiving dinner. Shanna and John were in Boston at his parents house and Shanna and Adrianna's parents were out of the country on vacation until the following week.

Nathan and Randy were in the livingroom watching a football game while everyone else was getting the food made for dinner. Adrianna and Becky were working on the pies and a fruit salad. Back in the livingroom, Nate was curious and decided to ask his older brother about their shopping trip the day before.

"So did you ask her yet?" Nate asked.

"Yes. I asked her last night after dinner." Randy answered.

"Well, what did she say?" Nate asked.

"She said yes. But don't you go telling anyone, yet." Randy answered.

"I won't. I promise." Nate responded.

Back in the kitchen, Becky and Adrianna were getting to know each other better over pies and fruit. Nate's girlfriend, Lexie was helping Elaine with the side dishes. It wasn't until Adrianna started slicing apples for the fruit salad that Becky noticed the ring on her finger.

"Addy, are you trying to tell us all something?" Becky asked quietly as she pointed to Adrianna's hand.

"That all depends on what you think it is." Adrianna answered.

"I think that my knucklehead of an older brother asked you to marry him and you said yes." Becky responded.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Adrianna stated.

"Mom, how many apples do we need for the salad?" Becky asked.

"About 5 or 6." Elaine answered.

"Are there more in garage?" Becky asked.

"I think so." Elaine answered.

"Ok. Addy and I are going to get more apples. Do we have enough stuff to make an apple pie?" Becky asked.

"Yes we do. But the pie will have to wait until the turkey is done." Elaine answered.

"No problem. Come on Addy." Becky stated as she led Adrianna towards the garage.

"Are we really going to make an apple pie?" Adrianna asked.

"Spill it." Becky stated once they were alone in the garage.

"Alright, but not a word to anyone else. Yes, Randy proposed last night and I accepted. I love him, Becky and I know about 2 ½ years ago and I promise I will never do that to him." Adrianna answered.

"He told you?" Becky asked.

"Yes. He told me the night of Kristen and Ted's wedding." Adrianna answered.

"Why don't you want to announce it to the rest of the family?" Becky asked confused.

"We want to wait a little while before we make the announcement. So please don't say anything. Plus your mom told me when we got here that you had a special announcement to make at dinner and we don't want to ruin your announcement." Adrianna answered.

"Thank you. I'm happy that Randy asked you to marry him." Becky responded as the two hugged.

As soon as dinner was ready to be put on the table, Randy and Adrianna sat down next to each other and next to Becky and her husband. Bob carved the turkey while the side dishes were passed around. Once everyone finished their meals, Becky and her husband, David stood up and got everyone's attention.

"As you all know we have announcement to make." David stated.

"What is it?" Elaine asked.

"We're going to have a baby! I'm 4 months along as of Monday." Becky answered.

Everyone congratulated her and David on the pending arrival of their baby. Randy and Adrianna exchanged looks knowing exactly what each other was thinking. As the night came to an end, Randy and Adrianna were the first ones to leave as they had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow.

Once Randy and Adrianna got to Randy's house, Adrianna plopped down on the couch and took off her shoes. Randy joined her on the couch and put an arm around her. Adrianna needed to tell him that Becky knows about the engagement.

"Baby, while I was helping your sister in the kitchen, she noticed the ring and pulled me in to the garage and asked me about it. I asked her not to tell anyone." Adrianna stated.

"It's ok. Nate knows too. He was with me when I bought the ring. And I know that he won't say anything either." Randy responded. "So how do we want to do this?"

"Well, all we need is a marriage license and someone to marry us and someone to witness the marriage." Adrianna stated.

"Ok. We'll go out tomorrow and get as much done as we can. But who is going to be our witnesses?" Randy asked.

"What about Nate and Becky? They already know that we are engaged? I know that they wouldn't say anything." Adrianna answered.

"Ok. I'll give them a call and have them come over first thing tomorrow morning." Randy responded as he pulled out his cell phone.

Once Becky and Nate agreed to come over in the morning, Randy and Adrianna headed upstairs and got in bed. Randy knew that as soon as they were married, he wanted Adrianna to move in with him. Once they were settled in bed, Randy curled up with her.

"Baby, once we are married, I would like for you to move in with me." Randy stated.

"I can't wait." Adrianna responded.

The next day Randy and Adrianna had called and made an appointment at the courthouse for that afternoon. Nate and Becky arrived within minutes of each other around 10am. Randy and Adrianna were kind of dressed up but not to formal.

"What's going on?" Nate asked as they walked through the door.

"Since you two are the only ones who know about the engagement, we decided that we wanted you to be our witnesses." Randy answered.

"Witnesses? Why do you need witnesses?" Becky asked.

"We have an appointment with the justice of the peace at 2pm this afternoon, and we want you both to be there. The only thing is that you can't tell anyone else. We are planning on making our announcement soon. But we don't want to wait to get married. We will have a wedding ceremony later on." Randy answered.

"You know I will be there." Becky responded.

"You can count on me." Nate stated.

Soon the four of them headed to the jewlery store and picked out their wedding bands and then headed to the courthouse. While they waited, Randy and Adrianna had to pick the type of ceremony they wanted and which vows they wanted to use. Adrianna was happy that she and Randy were getting married.

"Which one do you like?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea. Which one do you like?" Adrianna answered.

"I don't know either. But we need to pick something and quick." Randy responded.

Once Randy and Adrianna picked the only set of vows that they both liked and felt stated what they were feeling, they let the clerk know. Randy and Adrianna took their seats with Nate and Becky and waited for their names to be called. Right at 2pm, the officiant called their names and they followed him into the room.


	9. Marriage Ceremony & Making Announcements

Chapter 9: Marriage Ceremony and Making Announcements

Randy and Adrianna stood at the front of the room with the officiant. Nate stood on the other side of Randy and Becky stood on the other side of Adrianna. The officiant got his book and the marriage license and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly." The officiant stated. "Do you, Randal Keith Orton, take Adrianna Michelle Erikson to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"  
"Yes." Randy answered.  
"Do you, Adrianna Michelle Erikson, take Randal Keith Orton to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?" The officiant asked.

"Yes." Adrianna answered.

"You may now say your vows and exchange rings." the officiant stated.

"What have I to give you, Adrianna? The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be my wife." Randy stated.  
"What have I to give you, Randal? The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be my husband." Adrianna stated.

"Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of Missouri, pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant announced. "You may kiss your bride."

Randy and Adrianna shared their first kiss as husband and wife before signing the license and marriage certificate. Becky and Nate signed both papers as well without hesitation. Once they left the courthouse, the four of them headed to a nearby restaurant for an early dinner.

"Addy and I wanted to thank the both of you for being there for us today. We really appreciate it. Over this weekend, Adrianna will be moving into our house." Randy stated while they waited for their food.

"We were happy to do it." Becky responded with a smile. "I am just thrilled to see you happy once again."

"Thanks, Becky." Randy smiled.

After dinner, Becky and Nate headed in their own directions. Adrianna figured that her and Randy were going to head to one of their houses and she was sort of right, but they weren't going to stay at the houses tonight. Randy had reserved a honeymoon suite in downtown St. Louis for their wedding night.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Adrianna asked as she watched Randy pack an overnight bag.

"You better pack one too, unless you plan on spending tomorrow in the same clothes. I have a surprise for you." Randy answered.

Adrianna did as Randy suggested and packed an overnight bag. She couldn't help but wonder what Randy had planned for that night. Either way she was looking forwards to it. Adrianna looked up just in time to see Randy putting condoms in his bag.

"Baby, I don't think we are going to need those anymore." Adrianna giggled.

"Huh, oh yeah. Force of habit." Randy responded as he took them back out of his bag.

Once they were both packed and ready to go. Randy put the bags in his car and helped Adrianna into the car. As they drove into downtown St. Louis, Adrianna looked out the window, trying to figure out where Randy was taking her. It wasn't until Randy pulled into the Hyatt hotel, did she realize where they were going.

After getting into the lobby, Randy and Adrianna checked into their room and Randy carried her over the thresh hold bridal style. Randy put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and locked up. Adrianna headed into the master bedroom and changed out of her clothes and into something a lot more comfortable and sexy.

"You look amazing!" Randy stated as Adrianna emerged from the bedroom.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Adrianna responded with a smile.

"I love you baby." Randy stated.

"I love you too." Adrianna replied.

Randy pulled Adrianna close to him and claimed her lips with his. After sharing chocolate covered strawberries, Randy lead Adrianna into the bedroom where they made love all night for the first time as husband and wife. Adrianna felt complete with Randy and he felt the same with her. Both couldn't wait to tell their families that not only were they married, but that they were also having a baby.

As November ended and December began, Randy was scheduled to leave on the Tribute to the Troops tour with some other stars. Adrianna knew that her husband needed to go and that he would be back home in a few days. Randy and Adrianna agreed to make their announcements after he got back.

The night before Randy had to leave, they had dinner at Randy's parents house. Becky and David were now 4 ½ months into their pregnancy and announced that they were having a girl. Everyone, including Randy and Adrianna were happy for them. Later that night while Randy was packing, Adrianna decided to asked him about their baby.

"Randy, what do you think we are having?" Adrianna asked.

"I don't know. It's still too early to tell. But no matter what we have, as long as he or she is healthy, I am happy." Randy answered sincerely.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Adrianna stated with a little pout.

"Don't give me that look, baby. You know I can't resist it." Randy responded. "And I have to go. It's my job."

"I know." Adrianna stated as she slowly took off her robe and pouted a little more.

"Baby…" Randy warned, but wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say.

Adrianna was now kneeling in front of him on the bed and had her arms wrapped around her neck. Randy couldn't help but smile at her. He knew exactly what she wanted and he couldn't help but want to give it to her. Randy moved his suitcase off the bed, while Adrianna laid back and relaxed. Randy shed what clothes he had on and climbed on the bed with her.

Randy leaned over and kissed Adrianna passionately, before undoing the buttons on her negligee. Adrianna wasn't showing yet, but before Randy did anything he kissed her stomach and then removed her lace panties. Randy moved up and started massaging and sucking on her breasts, before leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. Soon she felt gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs and his fingers slowly worked themselves inside of her before he started kissing and licking her center.

Once Randy was done with that, he moved up and slowly entered her. Randy moaned at how good she felt around him. Adrianna moaned louder and louder as they continued to make love. After making love for a few hours, Randy and Adrianna were both spent and they fell asleep.

Over the next week, Adrianna worked long hours and talked to Randy every night. Kristen and Ted had just found out that they were almost 3 months along and 2 weeks ahead of Adrianna. Of course, no one knew that Randy and Adrianna were pregnant, let alone married. They just knew that they were now living together and happy. Randy came home on December 5th and they had a doctor's appointment the next day.

"Adrianna Erikson." The nurse called out.

Randy and Adrianna followed her into an exam room and waited as patiently as possible for the doctor to come in. Adrianna was now 10 weeks and they were going to try and listen for the heartbeat of the baby.

"Are you nervous?" Adrianna asked Randy.

"Not really. Are you?" Randy answered.

"No. I can't wait to hear our baby's heartbeat." Adrianna responded as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Adrianna and Randy. So I see you are 10 weeks and hear for a regular checkup. So let's get started." the doctor stated as she used the machine to locate the heartbeat. "Your baby has a very strong heartbeat and you are measuring right at 10 weeks 4 days. Any morning sickness?"

"That's great to hear. No morning sickness." Adrianna responded.

"Alright, well everything looks good and just keep taking your daily vitamins and I will see you in a month." the doctor stated before leaving the room.

"I think we should make our announcement this weekend while everyone is in town, including my parents, John and Shanna." Adrianna stated as the walked to the car.

"I like that idea." Randy responded.

Later that afternoon, Adrianna and Randy made all the phone calls and arranged for their families to gather at their house for an announcement. Two days later, Shanna, John and Adrianna's parents arrived in St. Louis. Richard and Michelle were a little suspicious about this announcement that their youngest daughter was about make. Once everyone was at the house, Randy and Adrianna stood at the front of the room and Randy cleared his throat.

"As you all know, Adrianna and I have an announcement to make to all of you. This is something that the both of us had put a lot of thought into and didn't take it lightly." Randy started off.

"What is it, Randy?" Elaine asked.

"The day before Thanksgiving, Adrianna and I became engaged." Randy continued.

"Congats, man." John stated.

"Thank you." Randy responded.

"But that's not all. The day after Thanksgiving, Randy and I got married at city hall with Nate and Becky as our witnesses. I moved into Randy's, our house that weekend, and as of two days ago, we are 10 weeks pregnant." Adrianna finished the announcement as she looked at her parents.

No one said a word and that worried Adrianna. She wanted someone to say something. Both Randy and Adrianna looked at each individual person hoping for a response, but nothing was said. Shanna couldn't believe her ears. Nate and Becky knew about the marriage, but not about the baby. John wasn't sure what to say. Bob and Elaine were taking everything in and Richard and Michelle were speechless as to their daughter's announcement.


	10. Reactions and a Trip to the ER

Chapter 10: Reactions and a Trip to the ER

"Is this some kind of joke?" Michelle asked.

"No mom. It's not a joke." Adrianna answered.

"Are you out of your mind? You don't know the first thing about marriage and babies." Richard responded.

"Yes I do. And it doesn't take genius to raise a family." Adriana stated.

"How on earth are you going to raise a family with a man who is gone all the time?" Michelle asked.

"Hey now wait a minute. I raised three children while Bob was on the road doing the same thing Randy does." Elaine spoke up. "Sure it wasn't easy, but we worked together and our family survived just fine."

"Why are you making such a big deal about Addy and Randy. John and I are getting married in a month and you've been nothing but kind and generous. Why does it have to be different for Addy?" Shanna asked.

"You are older and know what you are doing. You are not trying to bring an innocent child into the world and you are not running off and getting married without anyone knowing." Richard answered.

"That shouldn't matter. Addy and Randy love each other as much as John and I love each other. So what if they went to city hall and got married without the rest of us knowing. It was their decision. I for one am happy they are married and having a baby. And yes before you even ask, I do support their decision." Shanna responded.

"What about you, John?" Elaine asked.

"I support them too." John answered.

"And so do we. Randy is and always will be my older brother. I love having Addy around as I never had a sister and she is someone I can call on when I need a sister to talk to." Becky responded as she and David stood by Randy and Adrianna.

"You both know, your mother and I support your decision. Addy, welcome to the family!" Bob stated as he hugged his new daughter-in-law and Nathan also joined them.

"Thank you everyone." Randy responded.

"Well I can see where we stand. I think we should go now." Richard stated.

"Randy and I may have only been together a few months, but we love each other and we love this baby. There is nothing that you can say or do that will break us apart. And if you don't like it, then you can leave and your first grandchild will never know who you are. I wish you would just be happy for me for once in my life." Adrianna snapped as she started to cry and headed upstairs.

"Way to go, dad." Shanna responded as she followed Adrianna.

"So we are the bad guys?" Richard asked.

"I want you both to leave my house." Randy stated without even looking at them.

"But she is our daughter." Michelle protested.

"And she is my wife and the mother of my unborn child. I will hold you.." Randy started to demand, when Shanna came running downstairs.

"Randy, I need you upstairs now." Shanna stated as Randy ran up the stairs.

As Randy entered the master bedroom, she saw his wife laying on the floor passed out. He tried to wake her up but she didn't respond. Shanna called for an ambulance. While they waited, Richard and Michelle headed outside and were getting in their car when the ambulance arrived. They waited and when they saw Adrianna being put into the back and Randy climbing in with her, they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

At the hospital, Randy sat on one side of the waiting room with his family, Shanna and John, while Richard and Michelle sat on the other side. For the first time since they met, Randy was scared. He was scared that they might loose the baby or that he might loose both of them. It wasn't until the doctor finally emerged from the double doors that Randy was slightly relieved.

"I am looking for the family of Adrianna Orton." the doctor stated.

"I am her husband. Is she and the baby ok?" Randy responded.

"They are both fine. Has Adrianna been under a high amount of stress today?" the doctor asked.

"Thank God! We just told our families that we are married and expecting a baby. Her parents started an argument with everyone and she got upset." Randy answered.

"Ok. I would like to keep her overnight and you are more than welcome to stay with her. She needs to remain stress free for the next few weeks otherwise next time she could loose the baby." the doctor continued.

"Thank you. I will make sure that she does not get stressed. Can I see her?" Randy asked.

"That's good. She is in room 104." the doctor answered before leaving.

Randy walked over to his family, Shanna and John and let them know that both Adrianna and the baby were ok and that the doctor doesn't want her stressed out for the next few weeks. Randy asked Shanna and John to make sure that Richard and Michelle left the hospital without seeing Adrianna.

Randy headed back to Adrianna's room. When he walked in the room, she was sleeping. He still couldn't believe that she was laying in a hospital bed and not their bed. Randy was just glad that both her and their baby were ok after what happened. Randy sat next to Adrianna's bed all night and eventually dozed off.

The next morning, Adrianna woke up to find herself in a hospital room and Randy sleeping in a chair next to her. She wasn't sure what was going on or what had happened. All she wanted to know was if she and the baby were ok. Adrianna pushed the button for a nurse just as Randy started to wake up.

"Hey baby. How long have you been up?" Randy asked as he moved over to her.

"Just woke up. Randy what's going on? Why am I in the hospital? Is the baby ok?" Adrianna started to panic.

"You fainted last night at the house. You and the baby are both fine. The docs just wanted to keep you over night for observations." Randy answered as he hugged his wife.

"You paged, Mrs. Orton?" a nurse asked from the doorway. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Can I get something to eat and drink?" Adrianna answered.

"Sure. I'll be right back with a menu." the nurse stated.

"So what happened? Why did I faint?" Adrianna asked.

"You got really upset with your parents last night after we made our announcement." Randy started to answer.

"I remember that much. And I remember going upstairs and walking into our room, but that's it." Adrianna responded.

"Shanna followed you upstairs after yelling at your parents and found you on the floor. She came and got me and called for an ambulance. Because of what happened with your parents last night, your body was under a lot more stress than it was used to and that's what caused you to faint. The docs want you to take it easy for the next few weeks and to have as little stress as possible." Randy finished telling her.

"I'm sorry I scared everyone." Adrianna stated as she started to cry.

"Baby, don't cry. It wasn't your fault. Everyone came to the hospital last night and after I talked to the doctor and before I came to your room, I told Shanna and John to make sure that your parents didn't come anywhere near you." Randy responded as he held her close to him.

"Thank you." Adrianna stated as the nurse returned with a menu.

After Adrianna ordered something to eat and drink for both her and Randy, the nurse left and the doctor came in. The doctor asked Randy to step out into the hallway as she needed to examine Adrianna. Once the exam was over, the doctor let Randy back in the room.

"Everything looks great this morning. After you're done eating, I will come back in to release you. Now I want you to be as calm as can be for next few weeks. And I want someone with you at all times. I would also recommend that the ones responsible for causing you the stress be kept away for now." the doctor advised.

"I will make sure that my wife is well taken care of. My family also lives in the area and will be willing to help as well." Randy responded.

"Sounds like you have a plan. I will be back in a little while." the doctor stated.

After Randy and Adrianna ate some breakfast, Randy called his parents and the arrived at the hospital just as Adrianna was being released. Bob and Elaine drove them back to their house. Randy helped Adrianna out of the car and into the house.

"Where do you want to rest?" Randy asked.

"The couch for now is fine." Adrianna answered.

"Randy, we are going to head to the store and then come back and make you guys dinner." Elaine stated from the front door.

"Thanks, mom." Randy responded. "I want you to rest and I am going to go make a few phone calls."

"Ok. I will be right here." Adrianna smiled at him.

Randy headed into their home office and called Vince. After telling him everything that had happened and what was going to happen, Vince gave him the next few weeks off. Randy called Shanna and John and let them know that Adrianna was home.

Over the next few days, everyone took turns staying with Adrianna during the day as Randy needed to get some shopping done. Adrianna hated being on bed rest let alone being babysat. She knew that Randy was doing it for her's and the baby's own good.

No one had heard from Michelle and Richard since the night of Randy and Adrianna's announcement. Adrianna couldn't of cared about hearing from her parents if they were going to continue acting the way they have been. One night while Adrianna slept, Randy emailed her parents and told them that Adrianna and the baby were fine. Two days later, he received a message back telling him not to bother contacting them ever again.


	11. Arguments and A Wedding

Chapter 11: Arguments and A Wedding

Once Adrianna was off of bedrest, she was also back to work. She told her boss about the marriage and pending arrival of their baby. Her boss was very accomidating to her needs and schedule. Randy wasn't back on the road yet, as he was scheduled to return after John and Shanna's wedding. Adrianna was able to get a few days off for traveling to and from the wedding, which was being held in Tampa.

Two days before the wedding, Randy and Adrianna arrived in Tampa and headed straight to Shanna and John's house. Adrianna was happy to see her sister and soon to be brother-in-law. Shanna pulled Adrianna aside so that she could talk to her.

"You know mom and dad are going to be at the wedding." Shanna stated.

"I know. And I promise you and John, that there won't be a scene. I have no intentions of speaking to them at all." Adrianna responded.

"Ok. I just wanted to warn you that mom and dad are still ranting on about you and Randy. They told me that they haven't heard from you or him since that night." Shanna stated.

"That's not true. Randy sent them an email letting them know that the baby and I were fine and I was home. They responded two days later telling Randy never to contact them ever again." Adrianna responded.

"Why would they lie to me?" Shanna asked.

"They want you and John to be against us." Adrianna answered.

Once the girls were done talking, they joined the guys in the livingroom and decided to head out to eat. Randy and Adrianna followed behind John and Shanna to the nearest Applebee's. Little did any of them know, Richard and Michelle would be there too. Once they were seated and food and drinks were ordered, Shanna and Adrianna started talking about the baby while John and Randy talked about work and the baby.

"Are you scared man?" John asked.

"Not really. I'm actually looking forwards to having a family with Addy. I know that she will make a wonderful mom." Randy answered.

"That's cool. Shan wants to start trying as soon as we are married." John responded.

"Cool. You know this means that we are going to be related to each other." Randy stated.

"You're right, we are. Have you two thought about any names for the baby?" John asked.

"Not yet. Adrianna is only 4 ½ months. We will be going in for an ultrasound in two weeks." Randy answered as he turned his attention to his wife. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry, but otherwise just fine." Adrianna responded.

Randy slid his arm around her shoulders while they snacked on appitizers. Everyone was happy and smiling and laughing. It was only a few moments later that Shanna's smile fadded and before Adrianna could even turn around, there stood their parents at the end of their table.

"Why are you here?" Michelle asked Adrianna.

"My sister is getting married in two days, that's why." Adrianna answered.

"You don't belong here. Neither one of you is welcome at Shanna's wedding." Richard stated.

"They are both more than welcome at our wedding. Addy is my matron of honor and Randy is John's best man. You cannot say who is or isn't welcome at our wedding." Shanna responded.

"Shanna's right." John agreed.

"Fine. Have it your way. If you want your wedding day ruined because those two, then who am I to say anything." Michelle responed as she walked way.

Richard followed his wife shaking his head as he looked at Adrianna. The four exchanged looks just as their food arrived. After dinner, Randy and Adrianna headed to their hotel and checked in. Adrianna was tired and just wanted to relax in Randy's arms.

"I'm sorry they hadto show up tonight." Randy stated.

"I don't care what they say. Shan and John know that we are not here to ruin their wedding day." Adrianna responded as she got changed for bed.

"I know baby. But still, they didn't need to make a scene like that." Randy stated.

"True. But everything has to be about them and not about Shan or I. They will never be truly happy for either one of us." Adrianna responded.

Randy walked over to his wife and gently placed his hands on her growing baby bump. Adrianna couldn't help but smile just as they both felt the baby move for the first time. A smile grew across Randy's face as the baby continued to move. After climbing in bed, Adrianna was proped up on pillows at an angle and Randy laid his head in her lap and started talking to the baby.

"Hello baby Orton. I'm your daddy. I can't wait to find out if you are a boy or a girl and I can't wait to meet you in a few months." Randy stated.

Adrianna just smiled as Randy continued talking to their unborn baby. Once Randy was done, he curled up with Adrianna and placed a hand on her stomach. The two soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day was a very busy day. Meeting with the wedding planner, going over erveryone's roles and then the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. Adrianna and Randy were a little skeptical about going to the dinner and Shan and John couldn't blame them.

"Shan, is it ok if Randy and I skip the dinner?" Adrianna asked.

"Is everything ok?" Shan asked.

"Yeah. I just don't want another run in with mom and dad. And now that the baby is starting move, I really didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I think it might be best for Randy and I to head to the hotel and get something to eat there." Adrianna answered.

"Ok. I will see you in the morning then." Shanna responded as she hugged the both of them.

Once Randy and Adrianna were back at the hotel, Randy called his parents, who should have been at the hotel by then to see if they wanted to join him and Adrianna for dinner in their room. Bob and Elaine came up to Randy and Adrianna's room just as she was getting out of the shower. Randy ordered room service and Adrianna finally emerged from the bedroom dressed in track pants and one of Randy's shirts.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" Elaine asked her daughter-in-law.

"Better now that I am nowhere near my parents." Adrianna answered.

"Randy told us about last night. I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Bob responded.

"Thank you. I am just looking forwards to tomorrow and enjoying my sister's wedding." Adrianna stated.

After everyone ate, Bob and Elaine headed back to their room while Randy and Adrianna curled up in bed. Randy was able to fall asleep right away, whereas Adrianna had a hard time sleeping. Once she did fall asleep, a few hours later she had to get up and meet her sister downstairs.

The morning was spent getting hair and nails done, then they were off to the church to get ready for the wedding. Once everyone was ready, they lined up and the music started. Adrianna was the last one out before Shanna. As the bridal march started, everyone watched Richard and Shanna walk down the aisle. Adrianna kept her eyes on her sister and on Randy.

"Dearly Beloved, we are assembled here in the presence of God to join this man and this woman in holy marriage. Marriage is one of the oldest and most sacred institutions of God. It was established in the garden of Eden, graced by the personal presence of Christ at Cana of Galilee, likened by the Apostle Paul to the mystical union which exists between Christ and the Church, and is declared in Holy Scripture to be honorable before all men. Our Savior has declared that a man shall forsake his father and mother and cleave unto his wife. By His eternal Word, He has instructed those who enter into this relation to cherish a mutual esteem and love; to bear with each other's infirmities and weaknesses; to comfort each other in sickness, trouble, and sorrow; in honesty and in-dustry to provide for each other in the things which pertain to God; and, to live together as the heirs of the grace of life. Who giveth this woman in marriage?" The pastor stated.  
"Her mother and I do." Richard responded.  
"Listen to the words of Holy Scripture as recorded in Ephesians chapter five, verse twenty-two through thirty- three. Wives, be subject to your own husbands, as to the Lord. 23 For the husband is the head of the wife, as Christ also is the head of the church, He Himself being the Savior of the body. 24 But as the church is subject to Christ, so also the wives ought to be to their husbands in everything. 25 Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ also loved the church and gave Himself up for her; 26 that He might sanctify her, having cleansed her by the washing of water with the word, 27 that He might present to Himself the church in all her glory, having no spot or wrinkle or any such thing; but that she should be holy and blameless. 28 So husbands ought also to love their own wives as their own bodies. He who loves his own wife loves himself; 29 for no one ever hated his own flesh, but nourishes and cherishes it, just as Christ also does the church, 30 because we are members of His body. 31 For this cause a man shall leave his father and mother, and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh. 32 This mystery is great; but I am speaking with reference to Christ and the church. 33 Nevertheless let each individual among you also love his own wife even as himself; and let the wife see to it that she respect her husband.  
Forasmuch as these two persons have come hither to be made one in this holy estate, if there be any here present who knows any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined in marriage, I require him now to make it known or ever after hold his peace.I charge both o f you, before God, the Searcher of all hearts, and before the Lord Jesus Christ, who shed His precious blood to redeem you from all sin, that if either of you know any impediment why you may not lawfully be joined together in marriage, you do now confess it. For, be well assured that, if any persons are joined together otherwise than as God's Word allows, their union is not blessed by Him." The pastor stated. John, do you take Shanna, whom you hold by the hand to be your law-fully wedded wife, and do you covenant to be true to her, to love, cherish, and protect her, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"  
"I do." John answered.  
"Shanna do you take John, whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded husband, covenanting to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in pov-erty or in wealth, until death do you part?" The pastor asked.  
"I do." Shanna answered.  
"What token do you give in pledge that you will faithfully perform these vows?" The pastor asked as Randy and Adrianna handed the rings to the pastor. "May this ring henceforth be the chaste and changeless symbol of your evermore pure and un-ending affection."

John and Shanna then exchanged rings. Randy and Adrianna exchanged glances and smiles.

"As a minister of the gospel, and by the authority invested in me by the State of Florida, I pronounce you to be to each other, husband and wife. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put assunder. You may now kiss your bride." The pastor stated as John and Shanna shared their first kiss as husband and wife. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. John Cena."

As the music started to play, everyone made their way out of the church and to the waiting limos that would take them to the reception hall. The wedding party rode together, while Shanna and John had their own private limo.


	12. Wedding Reception

Chapter 12: Wedding Reception

Once everyone was at the reception, Randy and I took our seats at the wedding party table. John and Shanna were going to be introduced into the reception by John's brother Matt. The DJ was able to quiet everyone down before the announcement.

"I would like to welcome, for the first time, Mr and Mrs. John Cena." Matt stated.

John and Shanna made their way into the reception as everyone clapped and cheered for them. As they made their way to our table, they stopped and hugged a few people here and there. Once they were at their seats it was time for the traditional toasts. Randy was up first as he was the Best Man.

"I propose a toast to the guests who have honored the lucky couple with their presence today. I know that is the love and support of their families and friends that enabled them to make the journey that came to such a happy ending. I pray all of you will always continue to love and support them in the coming years. May God bless everyone of you always. To John and Shanna, may your love guide you through life's journey. I am proud to be your brother-in-law." Randy stated as everyone but Shanna and Adrianna's parents clapped.

"I guess that means that it's my turn. "To Shanna, who I've always looked up to and always admired. Growing up I always wanted to be just like you, and I still do. Especially today, when I see how happy you are with John. May you have everything you have ever wished for and may your marriage bring you as much joy as I have gotten from being your sister. To John, who through his love has shown me a different side of Shanna. He has made her happier than I have ever seen her, and I can't wait to witness how your love continues to help her grow. I am so happy that she has you in her life and I am proud to be your sister-in-law!" Adrianna stated.

"I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion. A fathers sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. May happiness and joy be with her always." Richard stated with little emotion.

" "I offer a toast to my Best Man. It is a title he has not heard often when he has been compared to me. Yet today, he has earned it with his loyalty, and so I will let him keep it for one more day. Then he has to return it to me. Randy, you are the very definition of a Best Man. You are not only my best friend, but my brother-in-law too. Thanks for everything. A toast to my parents who raised me and guided me to the place I am today. I only pray that my own marriage will be as strong as theirs, and I want them to know that where ever my path may lead me, they will always be in my heart. Mom and dad, I love you. I raise my glass and ask you to join me in a toast to the parents of my lovely bride. They must have done a lot of things right to raise such a beautiful and gifted daughter as my Bride. I promise to live up to the trust they have placed in me, and I thank them from the bottom of my heart. To my beautiful bride, Shanna. You have showed me so much and loved me no matter what. I look forwards to spending the rest of our lives together in love and in marriage. I love you with all my heart." John stated.

"To my parents, who taught me what love was. My mother showed me how to be a wife who goes through each day with devotion in her heart for her husband and family. My father showed me how a man should treat a woman. They are the reason I am able to stand here today. To my wonderful new husband, John, who has shown me what love really is. Who is the reason for my happy days and the comfort in my sad ones. Who cheers my successes and comforts me in my failures. I am so proud to be your wife. I love you. They say that behind every good woman is a group of good women following her to the bathroom. I am so blessed to have a maid of honor and a group of bridesmaids who are not only my friends, but my family. You have helped me make this

wedding into my dream day and I love you

all. To my parents, who taught me what love was. My mother showed me how to be a wife who goes through each day with devotion in her heart for her husband and family. My father showed me how a man should treat a woman. They are the reason I am able to stand here today." Shanna stated.

Once the speeches were done, the food was served and the music played. Great conversations were being held and while they were enjoying themselves, Richard and Michelle came over to the bridal table and spoke only to John and Shanna. Randy went over to Adrianna and made sure that she was ok. Vince and Linda took that opportunity to come over to them and talk.

"Randy, Addy, we wanted to tell you that when you decide to have your wedding cermony, just let us know and everything will be taken care of. We consider you both as part of our family and so do Shane, Steph and Paul. If you need anything at all for the baby or your ceremony, just let any of us know." Vince stated.

"Thank you, Vince. Thank you, Linda." Randy responded.

"Thank you both. We will let you know." Adrianna stated.

Randy looked over at Michelle and Richard who at this point were just livid as to what they just heard. Shanna and John were able to get their attention back while Adrianna and Randy finished eating.

As the night went on, everyone enjoyed the food and music. There was dancing and John and Shanna shared their first dance as husband and wife. Then it was just the wedding party dancing and then everyone else was able to join in on the dance floor. Soon it was time for cake.

John and Shanna cut the cake and fed a piece to each other before the caterers took over. After cake, it was time for the garter and bouquet tosses. Shanna sat on a chair as John found his way to her garter and slid it off of her leg. John then closed his eyes and tossed the garter to all the eligible men.

Shanna then stood up and found the bouquet that she was to toss. She closed her eyes and turned around before tossing it to the eligible ladies in the house. After that, Shanna and John disappeared so they could change their clothes before leaving for their honeymoon.

"Alright everyone, the bride and groom are getting ready to leave for their honeymoon." the DJ announced as everyone made a path for them and blew bubbles as they walked past towards their waiting limo.

After saying good bye to some friends and family, Randy and Adrianna headed to their hotel room for the night. John and Shanna were going to be gone for 3 weeks and Adrianna just hoped that she would be able to tell them what they baby is going to be when they get back.

"I am so glad that tonight is overwith." Randy stated as he slid off his shoes.

"You and me both." Adrianna responded.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Randy asked.

"Not since this morning, baby. And I love you too." Adrianna answered.

Randy just smiled as he watched his wife change her clothes. To him she looked just as beautiful, if not more so, as the day he met her. He couldn't wait to see how much more beautiful she got as the pregnancy progressed. Randy never thought that he would feel like this about anyone. Randy and Adrianna climbed into bed. Adrianna laid her head on his chest and soon fell asleep. Randy placed a hand on her stomach and smiled as he drifted off.

Meanwhile across town, Richard and Michelle were just getting home and Michelle was livid. She slammed her purse down on the counter and then kicked off her shoes. Richard locked the door and took of his jacket.

"I can't believe that she had the nerve to say those things tonight." Michelle stated.

"Let her be. Who cares what she said. I am still pissed about what that Vince guy told Randy and Adrianna." Richard responded.

"About if they need anything to let them know. Yeah, I know. So what. I give their little marriage a year, before he starts looking for someone else." Michelle stated.

"Becareful what you wish for." Richard mumbled to himself as he headed upstairs.

Meanwhile at the airport, Shanna and John were just boarding their flight for Paris, France. John and Shanna were holding hands as the plane took off and soon they were both asleep and still holding hands. They both couldn't wait to get away from everything for the next 3 weeks.　


	13. Ultrasounds and Surprises

Chapter 13: Ultrasounds and Surprises

"Hey Kristen! How are you and Ted doing?" Adrianna asked as she walked into work the following Monday.

"Good. We had our ultrasound appointment a few weeks ago." Kristen answered.

"That's great. Do you know what you are having?" Adrianna asked.

"We are having a girl!" Kristen answered.

"Congratulations! Randy and I find out this week what we are having." Adrianna responded.

"Sweet. You will have to let us know what you are having." Kristen stated.

"I sure. But for now I think we need to get back to work." Adrianna responded.

Later that week, Randy and Adrianna were sitting at the medical center waiting for their ultrasound appointment. Randy was texting back and forth with John while Adrianna was texting with Shanna. Adrianna placed a hand on her baby bump as the baby was moving and kicking her.

"Adrianna Orton." A nurse called.

Adrianna and Randy followed the nurse into the exam room and were told to wait for the technician to come in. Randy was still texting with John and Adrianna was looking around the room. There was a large machine with a small tv screen on it and she wondered if that was where they would see their baby. Soon the technician walked in.

"Hello Adrianna. I am Dr. Matthews and I will be doing your ultrasound today. Now before we begin, do you both want to find out the sex of the baby?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"Yes we do." Adrianna answered.

"Ok. I need you to lie back, lower the top of your pants and lift up your shirt. The jelly is a little cold but warms up quickly." Dr. Matthews stated. "First I will be doing a diagnostic scan of your baby to make sure that everything is developing the way it should be, then you will be able to see your baby and I will print out some pictures for you."

"Sounds good." Randy responded as he took a seat next to Adrianna and held her hand.

Dr. Matthews spent a lot of time doing the diagnostic exam of the baby and uterus. Once she was done with the diagnostic part, she made some notes in Adrianna's chart and then turned the screen so that both Randy and Adrianna could see their baby.

"Everything looks perfect with you and the baby. And if you look at the screen, you will a little something extra. Congratulations, mom and dad. You're having a boy." Dr. Matthews told them.

"Thank you so much." Adrianna stated with smile across her face.

Once Randy and Adrianna left the medical center, Randy drove back to their house while Adrianna looked at the ultrasound pictures and rubbed her stomach. Soon they pulled into the driveway and Randy helped Adrianna out of the car.

"So when do we tell everyone?" Adrianna asked.

"How about tonight at dinner." Randy answered.

"Sounds good. Where are we having dinner?" Adrianna asked.

"You're favorite place." Randy laughed.

"I love you." Adrianna smiled. "I'll text everyone. Of course the only ones we have to text the info to is John and Shan, they are still away on their honeymoon."

"You text Shan and I'll text John." Randy suggested.

"Sounds good." Adrianna responded.

__

**Hey Shan. Hope you're having a great time. Just wanted to let you know that you are going to have a nephew in a few months.**

YAY! Congratulations! I can't wait to gat back. You will have to send me the ultrasound pics. We are having a blast, but will be heading back to the states in a few days.

**I sure will. Love ya sis.**

Love ya too.

While Adrianna scanned the pictures and emailed them to Shanna and John, she also sent them to Randy's email. After shutting off the computer, Adrianna headed upstairs and changed her clothes before they had to leave for dinner. In the meantime, Randy was on the phone with his parents and sister.

"I am not going to tell you over the phone, mom. No you will just have to wait until we are all together at the restaurant." Randy stated. "Rebekah, same for you. Alright we will see you all there in 30 minutes."

"Let me guess they wanted to know now." Adrianna stated.

"Yup. Are you ready to go?" Randy asked.

"I sure am. I called ahead to the restaurant to let them know we were coming in with a large group." Adrianna stated.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Randy responded.

Randy and Adrianna arrived at the restaurant before everyone else and were able to get their table and menus. While they were waiting for everyone else to arrive, Adrianna and Randy started talking about baby names for their son.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Adrianna asked.

"As long as he is not named after me, I'm good." Randy answered. "But I kinda like Reece, Ryder, Rocky, Rory, Ryker, and Rylan."

"I like Rylan." Adrianna responded. "How do like Rylan Keith Orton?"

"I love it. And I love you." Randy stated.

"Thank you, and I love you too." Adrianna stated as everyone started to arrive.

Once everyone was seated and food and drinks had been ordered. Adrianna and Randy passed around the ultrasound pictures except for the one that revealed the baby's gender.

"So we all want to know, did you find out what you are having?" Becky asked.

"Yes we did." Adrianna answered. "We are having a boy."

"Congratulations to you both!" Elaine responded.

After dinner was over with and everyone had headed in their own directions, Randy and Adrianna headed home. Once they were home, Adrianna headed upstairs to lay down and rest. Since entering the second trimester, she had been getting tired more easily. Randy headed into their home office and checked for work related messages.

__

Randy, it's Vince. Attached is your schedule leading up to your baby's due date. Please let me know as soon as possible if anything changes in Adrianna's condition. VKM

Randy looked over his schedule and it seemed reasonable to him. After shutting off the computer, he headed upstairs to join Adrianna in bed. Adrianna was already asleep when Randy climbed into bed. Randy placed a hand on the baby and kissed both Adrianna and her stomach before falling asleep.

The next morning Adrianna and Randy were woken up rather early by the house phone ringing. Randy jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to answer the phone. It was his parents calling to tell them that Becky had gone in to premature labor and was at St. Luke's hospital.

"Addy, we need to get over to St. Luke's." Randy stated as he came back into their bedroom.

"Why? What's wrong?" Adrianna asked with concern.

"Becky was rushed to the hospital in preterm labor this morning." Randy answered as he got dressed.

"Ok. I'll get dressed and we'll go." Adrianna responded as she threw on a maternity outfit.

Randy and Adrianna grabbed their phones, purse and wallet and headed out the door. Randy drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital. Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Lexie were all sitting in the waiting room as well as David's parents. Randy and Adrianna joined them and waited as patiently as possible. Randy was a nervous wreck and Nathan noticed it.

"Hey Randy, why don't you and dad come with me and get everyone something to drink and eat." Nathan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, son." Bob agreed.

"Sure. Baby what do you want me to bring back for you?" Randy asked.

"Milk and a bagle with cream cheese." Adrianna answered.

"Will do. Call me if something happens." Randy stated.

"I will." Adrianna responded.

Randy, Nathan and Bob were gone for about a half hour and when they got back there was still no word on Becky and the baby. Adrianna split the bagel with Randy as he needed to eat as well. Another hour passed and still nothing. Nathan and Lexie were walking around and Adrianna was playing games on her cell phone while Randy talked to his parents.

"Randy, when exactly is Adrianna's due date?" Elaine asked.

"It's April 7th." Randy answered.

"Ok. So you could possibly share your birthday with your son." Bob responded.

"Yeah I could." Randy stated.

"Have you picked a name out yet?" Elaine asked.

"Yes we have. Rylan Keith Orton." Randy answered.

"That's a good solid name." Bob responded.

"Thanks." Randy stated.

As the time passed, David finally emerged from the double doors dressed in blue scrubs. He didn't look to happy, but he had a camera in his hands as well. David walked over to the family and everyone stood up.

"Becky and the baby are doing fine. She is small, but healthy." David told them.

"What's her name?" Elaine asked.

"Alyssa Marie." David answered.

"Very pretty." David's mom responded.

After viewing pictures of Alyssa. Randy and Adrianna headed to the nearest McDonalds to get something to eat on the way home. Randy and Adrianna spent the rest of the day at home, getting ready for the next week. Randy was scheduled to leave the next day and would be gone for three days. Adrianna didn't have to be a t work until Monday morning.

Later that night, Randy lay awake in bed while Adrianna slept. He still couldn't believe that in just a few short months, he and Adrianna would be parents. He just hoped that Adrianna would be able to travel to Wrestlemania with him. Randy fell asleep thinking about becoming a father.


	14. Author's Notes

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry it's taken me a while to post, but I just started a new job and things are a little hectic around here. I promise to have another chapter up soon!!**

**Love you all!!**

**Krista Hardy**


	15. Announcements and The Future The End

Chapter 15: Announcements and The Future

Once Adrianna was moved into her own room, Randy headed out to the waiting room holding baby Rylan. By this time, John, Shanna, Stephanie, Paul, Cody and a few others were in the waiting room waiting for word on Adrianna and the baby.

"Randy?!" Shanna exclaimed.

"Shhh. I would like you all to be the first to meet Rylan Keith Orton. 7lbs 8ozs, 20in long born 4/1/2012 at 10:31pm." Randy told them.

"Congratulations, daddy." Shanna stated as she hugged her brother-in-law.

"Congrats, Randy." Paul stated.

Once everyone had a quick chance to hold the baby, Randy took Rylan back to Adrianna. While Adrianna nursed their son, Randy called his parents in St. Louis. Adrianna still hadn't had a chance to wish her husband a happy birthday yet.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Adrianna stated.

"I completely forgot it was my birthday. But I got the best present I could ever ask for." Randy responded as he kissed Adrianna's forehead.

Once Rylan was asleep, Randy put him in his little bed and pulled the chair out to make his own bed. Adrianna fell asleep rather quickly and so did Randy. Bob and Elaine arrived at the hospital later the next morning to meet their grandson. Adrianna and Rylan were released from the hospital the next day and the drive home took a lot longer than the drive to Topeka.

Six months later….

"Randy, come on!" Adrianna called up the stairs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Randy responded as he and Rylan came downstairs.

"We are going to miss it, if we don't hurry." Adrianna stated.

"Let's go then." Randy responded.

Randy, Adrianna and Rylan arrived at the hospital at the same time as John Sr. and Carol. Randy sat in the waiting room with his son and the rest of the family and friends, while Adrianna headed back to Shanna's room.

"What took you so long?" John asked.

"Randy is what took so long. The man takes forever packing the diaper bag." Adrianna answered.

"Well, they are just about ready for us." John responded as both he and Adrianna put on a pair of scrubs.

"Nervous?" Adrianna asked.

"A little, but being around Rylan has helped me too."John answered.

"We're ready for you both." a nurse stated.

John and Adrianna followed the nurse into the surgical room where Shanna was waiting to have her c-section. Shanna had wanted both John and Adrianna in the room for the birth. As the doctor made his incision, Shanna could feel the pressure, but not the pain. Soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced.

"Congratulations." Adrianna smiled.

"And it's a girl!" the doctor announced.

"Congratulations again! Now you have one of each." Adrianna stated.

Once the babies were cleaned up and Shanna was moved into a recovery room. John let everyone know that the twins were both healthy and Shanna was doing good. Adrianna took pictures of her new niece and nephew before her, Randy and Rylan had to leave.

Later that night as Adrianna fed Rylan, she couldn't help but think about having another baby. She and Randy hadn't talked about it much, but she didn't want too much of an age gap between their kids. Once Rylan was asleep, Adrianna crawled into bed and curled up next to Randy.

"When will we have another baby?" Adrianna asked.

"Soon enough." Randy answered before they fell asleep.


End file.
